


Perception

by randomcheeses



Series: Search [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drama, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al finds an old photograph</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

When he’d opened the door to find Al standing there, General Mustang had stared in surprise for a moment and then invited him in. Al had been quickly steered towards the living room and told to make himself at home, while the General disappeared into the kitchen in search of tea

So now, here he was, sitting on an overstuffed couch belonging to a man he barely knew and feeling at a disadvantage because said man, for various complicated reasons, seemed to know him pretty well

As Al looked around the room curiously, wondering if the state of a man’s living room really could tell someone anything about his personality, his gaze was drawn by the framed photograph perched on top of the surprisingly ornate mantelpiece.

The picture was of a young General Mustang and another man who sported a pair of glasses. Both men were grinning at the camera, an arm comfortably around each other’s shoulders

As Al looked at the picture, he was struck with a sudden feeling of intense sadness. Though he couldn’t remember meeting the man with the glasses, he knew without a doubt that the man was now dead

Al traced a hand carefully across the picture, smiling sadly. The expression on both men’s faces was one he knew well. It wasn’t just friendship, it was a bond much deeper and more profound than could be suggested by that simple word.

“Hello,” Al said quietly to the photograph. “You must be the General’s brother.”


End file.
